


Taylor Hall Does Not Wear Heels

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [24]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Las Vegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ference takes Hall and Eberle to a private club in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor Hall Does Not Wear Heels

“You two up for a couple of nights in Vegas?” Ference asked catching up to Taylor as he and Jordan were leaving the arena.

“What?” Taylor asked looking at Jordan who shrugged.

“There’s a club in Vegas where team captains go to bond with their alternates,” Ference explained. “I haven’t been since I was with the Bruins; we’ve got a few days off, I thought it might be fun to take you guys there.”

“How come we’ve never heard of it before?” Jordan asked curiously.

Ference shrugged. “It’s more of an American thing really. What do you say?”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Taylor said scowling. He wished he'd had the sense to stay in Edmonton.

“Come on Hallsy,” Ference cajoled. “You’re not going to let the Stars show us up are you?”

Taylor dropped his head onto the table. “Fine,” he agreed.

“You can change in the back,” Ference said grinning.

 

Taylor slipped his feet into the black stilettos, tightening the straps around his ankles. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He stood up and took a few experimental steps. It was easier than he thought, a lot like balancing on skates. He took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage, resisting the urge to tug at the hem of his short skirt. He flushed at the instant catcalls but resolved to ignore them, strutting across the stage, turning with a flourish and heading off stage.

“Your legs have my vote,” Jordan said quietly as Taylor sat down next to him, back in his regular clothes.

Taylor grinned and then glared at Ference. “You didn’t say there would be photos.”

“Relax Taylor. What happens here doesn’t leave the club. If it makes you feel better if you look on the wall you can see me when I was here as an alternate.”

Taylor and Jordan were both out of their seats and looking at the pictures on the wall almost before Ference finished speaking.

“There,” Jordan said pointing. “That’s him, isn’t it?”

Taylor stared. “Holy shit. Maybe heels and a skirt aren’t so bad.”

“Yeah,” Jordan agreed. “Hey,” he said when they were back at the table, leaning close so that no one else would hear. “Do you think they’d let you keep the shoes?”


End file.
